Yuuki's Date With Rivals At The Pool!
by a n g e l i c o r p s e
Summary: The story you would love to read! Yuuki goes and asks Zero to go to the pool, Zero declines and asks Kaname and chaos begin to stir in this one-shot fic! Might change to a story if you like this a lot! I really couldn't think of a title...


**I don't own Vampire Knight for any reason. I don't own the story, characters, etc. All credit is Matsuri Hino's work. This is all fan-made ideas!**

**  
Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Setting: Headmaster's house to local pool back to Headmaster's house**

**You will love this story I hope! I was an idea I came up within two minutes!**

It was oppressive sunny day over the weekend since it was summer break and everyone stayed home or went back to their hometowns to enjoy the rest of their break. Well, this story has a twist since this was a date that Yuuki always planned for months now but she wanted to ask Zero first if he wanted to go or if not, let Kaname go with her to the local pool. She slipped on her orange-green two-piece bikini with a huge large shirt with Cross Academy logo on it and shorts to go with it and Cross Academy sandals. Yuuki rushed downstairs with her sunscreen and towel bag when she bumped into Zero Kiryuu-kun!

"Umm…Zero would you like to come with me—"

Zero took off his jacket in front of her and sits down on the couch. "I am tired Yuuki, go with someone else. I have to patrol the campus for the majority of the break just in case of the vampires."

Yuuki throws her sandals at Zero's head. "It called a break for a reason, stupid!"

Zero gets annoyed and threw a nacho chip at Yuuki's nose. "Leave me alone."

Zero fell asleep on the couch ignoring Yuuki as she left him alone in the living room. Yuuki ran upstairs to grab her pink cell phone where she dialed Kaname at Aidou's house. Kaname was at Aidou's spending the day with Aidou not realizing Yuuki would call him this time during the midday. He heard the phone ringing wondering who it would be at this time of the day and answered the phone.

"Kaname-sempai…would you go with me to the pool?" She asked in an excited, nervous tone to her voice. She blushed in awe waiting for his response.

Kaname laughed through the phone happy that it was Yuuki who called him, "My dear Yuuki, do you know I was Aidou's house for the weekend?"

Yuuki was a little embarrassed about calling him like this but she had to tell Kaname how she knew he was at Aidou's, "Well, Headmaster told me—"

"Yuuki…I will go with you. I can cancel with Aidou's little meeting for today. I need a little time with you since it has been a few months since I have had any time to spend with you." Kaname said in a seductive tone over the phone while trying to get his things together, "I will see you soon, alright?"

Yuuki smiled over the phone and started to blush, "Thank you Kaname-sama!" Yuuki disconnected the phone and felt her heart pacing over its limits.

She ran down the stairs and got her bag with all her supplies on her shoulder rushing towards the door. Yuuki saw Zero standing there with her Artemis Rod in his left hand to give to her as it was sparking around Zero's hand. Yuuki got mad and pushed Zero from the door and then Zero grabbed Yuuki's right arm while she was afraid that he was going to drink her blood or something. His eyes were looking frightened as if she was going to be in huge danger.

"What is wrong, Zero?" Yuuki asked not knowing why he was blocking the door.

Zero turned away from her eyes and a suddenly touch from her soft, gentle hands came rising from her body, he said, "I wanted to go with you…I haven't been with you on a date in a few—"

Yuuki giggled and broke free from Zero's grasp. Zero walked forward with Yuuki as she got a surprise for him. She pulls out swim trunks, sunscreen, sunglasses, sandals, and a beach towel in a bag for him. The swim trunks where black with grey stripes that she thought Zero would like so much if he went to the beach or to the pool with her one day. She got excited it was today when she was planning on going to the pool but forgot that Kaname was coming too! Yuuki gave Zero his stuff and made him go upstairs to get changed quickly.

"I was suppose to go patrol tonight at the—" Zero said all bluntly but feeling guilty for not following orders because of his feelings for Yuuki.

Yuuki put her finger on Zero's lips and said, "I'd already told Headmaster about going to the pool with you," she grinned, "You are in good hands thanks to me, Zero."

Zero went upstairs to change his clothes. Yuuki waited ten minutes for Zero when she saw his long, white shirt with his black with grey stripe swim trunks on which Yuuki thought was so cute. Yuuki saw the limo and went towards the pool.

* * *

*At the Pool*

They were at the pool and said a lot of vampires and humans surrounding the place. Zero was getting a little annoyed with their presence here as he sensed Kaname's aura coming towards him but really going to Yuuki. Yuuki took off her summer dress and showed off her orange-green two-piece bikini showing to Zero and Kaname as she was about to go towards the water. Kaname was wearing his red swim trunks coming right near Yuuki glad to spend the moment with her. Zero saw Kaname and got irritated to the point he was glad that he did bring his Bloody Rose gun with him just in case for Yuuki's sake. She sees Kaname under a booth at the pool side waiting for her and Zero.

Yuuki sees Kaname with all the while blushes at him wildly, "Kaname-sama! I am glad you could make it today even though it's—"

Kaname strokes her brown hair trying to get her attention of her beauty, "I know. You invite me to come, and so I came to spend some time with you, Yuuki."

Zero watches from the distance trying to ignore them but couldn't. He could see that Yuuki was enjoying being with Kaname more than him since he knows she respects him a lot. He saw Yuuki from the remoteness of the area of the pool; he was getting thirsty for her blood and left from the scene to the bathroom.

"So, can I meet with Zero first and spend some time with him. I actually promised him I would spend some time together," Yuuki said feeling upset about isolating Zero from her relationship with Kaname.

Kaname saw her melancholy in her eyes and said, "I thought he didn't want to go with you."

"He changed his mind once I told him I was going by myself. I am sorry that I told you to come, I really wanted Zero to come with me since I did make that promise to go to the pool with him," Yuuki feeling even guiltier than before about her and Zero.

"I understand now. How about you spend some time with me? I will be leaving soon because of the humidity and extreme brightness out here. Okay?," Kaname said as he got up from his seat and with his umbrella next to him pushed it up so the sun wouldn't bother his skin.

**Indoor pool**

Suddenly, Aidou and Ruka came by to check on Kaname since it was getting too humid for the vampires especially a pureblood to be out in this temperature lash humidity. They saw Yuuki and noticed that they were going to leave so soon, so Yuuki grabbed Kaname's hand and went inside to the indoor pool and started to hang out there. Yuuki was thinking she would be by herself like this with Kaname. Kaname had his blood tablets with him and his own personal glass that he liked a lot with him. Aidou came with some water that he brought for just Kaname and poured the water into the glass cup. Yuuki felt even more uncomfortable without being here with Zero, she was wondering where he went to.

**Bathroom**

In the public restroom, Zero was still suffering from his lust for Yuuki's blood still lingering in his body. Then, a sudden tap on the shoulder made Zero so berserk on the mysterious person; it was his twin brother Ichiru Kiryuu.

"Hello big brother. I didn't expect you to be here, you hate coming to the pool," Ichiru said thinking he could read his twin's mind and acting so cocky about it too.

Zero shrugged off from his brother and walked out of the bathroom alone, "Leave me alone—"

"You are here with that girl, are you? Your taste of girls has ripened, my dear big brother," Ichiru said as he walked out the bathroom behind his brother and parted opposite ways, "Bye big brother."

Zero looked so pissed off to the point he wanted to kill himself until he remembered Yuuki's grieving promise to him running through his mind, "Yuuki…Yuuki…you don't need to be there for me."

**Indoor pool**

Kaname moved closer to Yuuki as she was swimming with such grace and fluidity but thinking about Zero while swimming away from Kaname. He came in front of her and rise to the surface of the water to kiss her lips. Yuuki froze in sudden disbelief by the kiss of Kaname's lips that touched hers in a forbidden way she thought could never happen. Yuuki swam out of the pool and ran outside looking for Zero. She turned right and didn't see him and turned left she thought she saw Zero and ran towards him.

"Zero!"

She ran towards the person that looked like Zero and that person grabbed her right arm and twist it back behind her back, "Ah, you are my big brother's love interest."

"You aren't Zero? Ichiru, what are you doing here?," Yuuki said all bluntly to Ichiru.

Ichiru turned Yuuki around and saw the guilt in her eyes and said, "I see, you were looking for my big brother Zero. He wondered off somewhere avoiding you and your pureblood lover."

Yuuki hits Ichiru in the face as she side-stepped him and kicked him in the face and said, "Kaname and I are just friends! Mind your own business!"

Ichiru moves away from her and laughs at her, "I see why my brother loves you…"

He suddenly disappears going inside the indoor pool and from the remoteness you couldn't see him. The thing that bothered Yuuki was that he avoided answering her question about where Zero was at the pool or not? Yuuki went inside and ran into Kaname again caressing her in his arms whispering things about being with her forever. Then, that word ringed in Yuuki's head until a gun was pointed at Kaname's temple and the pawns of Kaname had their powers holding to attack him with full force. The screaming humans rushed out as Aidou froze them so if they ran away they wouldn't spread the word. Yuuki was frightened but was happy that Zero appeared to her rescue.

"Zero where have you been—" Yuuki said all worried about where he was at the pool.

Zero commanded Kaname to let her go out of his arms, "Let her go or I'll pull this anti-vampire bullet to your head."

"You wish you could Kiryuu but look at the people surrounding you," Kaname asked Zero in his ear, "you cannot be Yuuki's knight for long…"

Zero choked as he lowered his Bloody Rose gun and put it away from Yuuki and Kaname's presence then saw Yuuki's eyes filled with sadness as she interfered at the moment. She ran to stop Zero from using his gun and the tears were flowing down her soft, peachy cheeks that Zero and Kaname saw for themselves in a big picture. They realized that the girl they loved was going to be torn apart by them somehow and some way soon…

Aidou and the others backed off and he unfroze the humans who were at the pool or sitting on the lounge chairs in the whole area of the pool inside and out. Ruka and Akatsuki left to the hot tub to meet up with Rima and Shiki would be outside under the umbrella teasing him with some chocolate pocky sticks. Seiren was standing nearby when she saw Aidou splashing water at her to make her get in the water. Kaname kissed Yuuki's cheek and left after the little fight, he saw in her beautiful eyes the happiness that she'll bring to the future. Yuuki said her goodbye to Kaname and hugged him in front of Zero looking at them. He turned away from them and gasped his gun in his right hand holster and his fangs protruding from his mouth making his bottom lip bleed. Yuuki's hand touched Zero's shoulder and saw him in so much pain.

"You want some lemonade, Zero?" Yuuki asked politely to Zero seeing he was in so much pain.

Zero walks away from Yuuki not understanding what was going on with him and followed him, "ZERO! I-I cannot see you like this…"

He looks at her and said, "Don't worry about me Yuuki; I don't want to burden you through my pain…"

Yuuki comes up with a mischievous plan and pushes Zero into the water but grabs unto her arm and pulls her in the 12 feet pool. Zero swam to the surface as Yuuki followed behind him and saw Zero's grey-silver hair glisten from the rays of the sun making him look so gorgeous when she saw him. She never thought of anything more than a brother figure to Zero. Zero leaned in to her face and closed his eyes and had a beach ball thrown at Zero's face that Aidou threw purposely at him.

Zero eyed Aidou as he rushed out of the pool really quickly since it was getting hot and humid for him. Yuuki swam away to the 6 feet side and saw Sayori swimming by herself and hanged out with her.

"Hey Yori-chan!" she said seeing Sayori was getting some water to her body, "you don't know how to swim?"

"I do. But I am too tired to swim in the deep end. I also see you brought Zero, I thought you said you were bringing Kaname," Sayori said to Yuuki as Zero was coming closer to them.

Zero looked at Sayori and saw Yuuki and pulled her away from Sayori to have some time alone. They rushed out of the pool and went to the fenced area where nobody ever goes to unless an emergency at the pool. Zero couldn't say the words he wanted to say to Yuuki. She lifted her hair with her neck to show to Zero to have her blood. Zero react furiously and was holding Yuuki's body tightly when she was thirsting for her sweet, rich blood that he always yearned for. After he was done, he caressed Yuuki much more but less on the tightness of his grip towards his body.

"I love you Yuuki. I never want to see your smile fade away…"

Yuuki sees the depression and sin he feels in his face and says, "I love you too Zero. I want to be there when you _do_ need me the most," Yuuki kissed his cheek, "That's why I am here with you now."

Zero kissed Yuuki's lips and couldn't stop that feeling of pain lingering his heart and tainting Yuuki as well. The memory of that kiss never would fade away in Yuuki's heart even though she knew Zero was in trouble but since she only loved Zero for being a brother figure, she felt more from him than before. Yuuki backed away and ran out the pool ready to go home, she rushed out of the pool to the locker room feeling confused about her feelings once more.

* * *

*Locker Room*

Sayori came and cheered Yuuki up knowing that her friend was in a little trouble and came for support.

"Yuuki, are you okay? You ran away from Zero and I wanted to know if you were okay?"

Yuuki was weeping on Sayori's lap, "I don't know…"

"You do know. You love two guys but which one would you spend your life with?"

Yuuki replied in Sayori's ear and says her answer, "… (rest to find out)"

"You like him more?" Sayori's face lit up and Yuuki at her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am positive my heart is for both but only one is for me…," Yuuki said unsure about what she told Sayori was really what she felt.

Sayori parted with Yuuki in the locker room and waiting for Yuuki was Zero at the entrance of the pool waiting Yuuki to come home in the car. Yuuki blushed going into the car as Headmaster was asking how the break at the pool was. Headmaster looked back at both Zero and Yuuki all happy for his daughter and his so-called son.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

They didn't respond to him. He drove home and as they got to the house Yuuki rushed into the bathroom and Zero followed her behind getting the same bathroom first. Yuuki got to the door first while Zero right behind got slammed in the face by the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Yuuki giggled, "I went to change my clothes…"

"I see," Zero said annoyed but glad that she was the same old Yuuki he knew and loved, "so what took you so long in the locker room?"

"Nothing."

Zero pushes her to the wall and looks into her eyes and says, "Are you in love with me?"

Yuuki turns away from Zero's face and replies, "I-I do."

Zero walks out of the bathroom and sees Yuuki feeling sad about saying how she felt to him. Yuuki went outside the door and Zero was still there waiting for her. She extended her arm out of the bathroom and Zero kissed her hand.

"Like you were there for me, I will be there for you, Yuuki," Zero walked away and went to go to bed for the night for tomorrow's duty as a prefect.

Yuuki thought about her decision and was so nervous to tell him but felt so happy he was so proud that Yuuki made up her mind like that. She left the bathroom and went to her room where she dreamt about Zero when she first met him to how their future together would be. Then, Kaname appeared in her dream and his fangs were protruding from his mouth and scared Yuuki from her dream. Kaname haunted Yuuki's sweet dreams knowing her feelings for Zero weren't real to her. She was frightened and didn't know how to get rid of it. Zero ran into the room hearing Yuuki from the distance at his room at the house. He rushed in the room and woke Yuuki up from her dream.

"Yuuki…"

"I am fine Zero, just a little nightmare I had…"

Zero sat on Yuuki's bed and held her hand, "do you want me to sleep with you tonight? I keep the nightmares away?"

Yuuki nodded and smiles, "Thank you Zero. Thank you for being there for me."

Zero and Yuuki went under the blanket and held hands in her bed together keeping her safe from her nightmares that she knew she could never get rid of unless Zero was there for her always.

* * *

**From the Kuran mansion**

Ruka came into Kaname's room and saw him looking at the distance. Kaname broke his favorite glass wine cup that Yuuki gave him for his birthday a long time ago. He must have found out about Yuuki's decision from someone.

"Kaname-sama, I am sorry to hear about that human girl…," Ruka said all grimaced about that situation trying to comfort Kaname the best way as she could for him.

Kaname's eyes turned blood red from the thing he hated to mention at that point, "She will come back to me eventually…"

*The End of Splash Down Date*


End file.
